Broken love
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (Broken McGiva) McGee's heart is broken... Ziva has lost her love... will he ever forgive her and how far will she go to earn his love. what has time done to them both. (please enjoy pt. 1 of a new trilogy... Based after the Somalia romance) Please enjoy


Ncis: Broken Love

(This is the sequel to the Somalia romance trilogy, a new trilogy called 'broken' Please enjoy)

McGee and Ziva's relationship had gone well for 3 years, McGee was a loved up puppy dog while Ziva was just herself, and their relationship was tough to break… or so they thought.

Tony and Ziva had been handpicked for an undercover mission as a married couple in a 5 star hotel as they were following a weapons smuggler who had been tied to the murder of a navy officer. McGee and Ziva stayed in contact for a few days, the camera they had installed in the room so Gibbs could supervise from a safe distance had been switched off one day so McGee and Gibbs couldn't see anything, McGee held the blue box in his hands and inside was a diamond engagement ring with the star of David engraved on the inside of the band.

It looked like to be a promising day for McGee… that is until he came in and saw the screen revealing Tony and Ziva in bed kissing and grinding against each over, the sound of moaning filled his ears, his stomach lurched and he became pale. Gibbs came from Vance's office and spotted McGee hunched over his desk and then looked towards the screen, his anger flared as he grabbed the remote and turned the screen off.

"McGee…" he said placing a hand on McGee's shoulder, McGee turned around and Gibbs sighed, the junior agent looked like he was a ghost.

"Go home Tim" Gibbs said sadly and McGee nodded grabbing his gun and badge and giving it to Gibbs.

"Can you give this to Vance please?" McGee asked Gibbs who nodded but placed the items in the Desk of his draw "I will keep them till you're ready to return" McGee shook his head and looked at Gibbs "it has been an honour" What McGee did next shocked Gibbs, he assumed the soldiers stance and saluted the senior agent, Gibbs eyes widened and smiled returning the salute "Semper Fi" McGee gave a watery smile and turned back towards the elevator.

Gibbs went to Director Vance and informed him that McGee was taking a break for a while.

"How long?" Vance asked looking up at him from his desk.

"I don't know" Gibbs replied "but he will"

"Broken heart is a bad thing Gibbs… As long as Tony and Ziva are here… he will never come back" Vance placed his pen down and leaned back in his chair "oh he will" Gibbs gave a soft smile before walking out of the office.

2 Hours later Ziva was sitting in the chair crying her eyes out, she had not slept all night after she slept with Tony, and she tried to black out the images that flooded her mind. Tony was standing by the window when Gibbs knocked the door, Ziva stood up wiping her eyes in case McGee was with him but no sign and Gibbs face was flaring with anger at them both.

Ziva felt her heart breaking and her knee's gave out when he had told them that McGee knows what happened and has left the team and Ncis for a while… Tony closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame "Oh Tim" Ziva whispered as the sobs escaped her body not even trying to stop the sobs, Tony grabbed his keys and headed out past Gibbs whose reflexes were faster and he grabbed Tony's arm and pushed him back inside "Leave him alone you" Gibbs ordered as his face morphed into anger as he glared at both Tony and Ziva before leaving them both standing there with their heads low in shame and guilt.

3 Hours later... Abby had heard about what had happened and she stomped her way into the bullpen and soon as she saw Tony and Ziva at their desks she bounded over to Tony first and slapped him hard making him stumble back but said nothing as her eyes said it all, he had kept his mouth shut as not to anger the raging forensic scientist who was now walking her way to Ziva who eyes was pouring rivers of tears and guilt as Abby brought her hand back and slammed it hard into Ziva's cheek who stood there crying but not retaliated from the strike, Ducky looked disappointingly towards Tony and Ziva before turning away from them all, Vance watched as the team slowly walked away leaving the 2 guilty agents alone in the bullpen to think about their action.

Ziva left to go and catch McGee at home but what she saw made her heart freeze over, McGee's things were gone, and the only things were her stuff. Pictures of McGee and her were ripped in half only leaving her on the photo (never understood that in relationships… what's the fucking point in ripping pictures in half, relationships confuse me) The apartment was silent, Ziva now sat there on her own in the empty place on her knee's sobbing her heart out… She was alone… McGee was gone.

McGee was now on the train heading away from Washington towards wherever he was going… his life at Ncis was over and it was going to say that way. His stomach was empty from when he had thrown up into the sink; he was pale and his eyes red from the pain.

His sister was upset was an understatement, she was pissed. All McGee could hear was the words Bitch…. break….. And neck. He wanted to lose the memories they had, including the Good times, his heart was ripped out and now here he was on the train heading to nowhere, he had sold all of his stuff before he left.

He had booked the next plane heading out of Washington and went to California… now he was all set, No more Ncis… No more Ziva and Tony… The pain of Somalia had all but been a distant memory now, after all the pain she and Tony caused him though, he still loved her and was now wishing them the best of happiness together.

Abby was screaming bloody murder at Ziva and Tony… Gibbs looked at McGee's badge in his desk, Vance was finding replacements for him even though nobody would come close, Tony was trying to get Abby to calm down and Ziva… well she hardly said a word, she sat at her desk quietly staring at McGee's old desk… her heart breaking into pieces… she became cold and distance towards Tony and the other's, she was back to being her cold hearted self. The team refused the replacements that Vance had sent… Ziva was like a rabid dog, threatening them off before they could even say hello, Gibbs chuckled as he wondered what McGee was doing now.

And so time flew by.

McGee moved into a new apartment and made friends quickly with the neighbours. He took up a job in the I.T. department at a local company and worked hard, but in the end it would do him no good, his mind and soul was in Ncis with Ziva… 'Damn her to hell' his brain screamed as he worked… this is going to be tough.

2 Years later:

McGee's Life had gone pretty well, he had quit his job and decided it was time he had returned back to where his soul has always been… Ncis… Home.

McGee's POV:

I couldn't believe it, Ncis had not changed one bit' I pulled the car into the parking lot and placed the emergency brake on before exiting the car. I walked slowly towards the entrance where I was greeted by director Vance.

"McGee" he nodded to me and I smiled nodding back "Director" he smiled back and handed me my badge "welcome home" I held my badge in my hands and nodded "thanks" and with that we walked through the doors to Ncis… this should be fun.

Reader's POV:

McGee walked out of the elevator and noticed that Tony was working at his desk but there was no sign of Ziva and Gibbs was looking at the screen until he turned around and spotted McGee standing there with a soft smile.

"McGee" Gibbs nodded to McGee as Tony's head shot up looking at his former junior agent "McGee!" Tony shouted gleefully.

McGee rolled his eyes and grinned… after the pain he had been through, he didn't care what had happened just one thing went through his mind… it was never going to happen again.

Hello Tony" McGee replied walking over to Gibbs "Reporting for Duty sir" McGee saluted Gibbs with a smile and he smirked back as head slapped him and McGee laughed "Man I missed that" he grinned brighter as Gibbs laughed passing the junior agent his old SIG "ah old friend… how I missed you" he sniffed his gun and closed his eyes "2 years and nothing has changed" he looked at Tony who was chuckling but his eyes betrayed his guilt, McGee ignored it though and looked back at Gibbs "Can I go and see Abby?" He asked the senior agent.

"You better take this" Gibbs handed McGee the CAF POW "she is still pissed you had not said goodbye" McGee nodded to Gibbs and headed towards the elevator as Gibbs called out "You want backup? Because Ziva is down there" he sighed softly and looked back at Gibbs "No thanks Gibbs" he entered the elevator and hit the button 'Abby will be the worst' his muttered as the doors closed.

Abby's music was blaring loud as the elevator doors opened to her lab, McGee peered inside and Abby was staring at the screen with her back to him and Ziva was sitting silently in her seat with her head low, she looked cold and broken 'Probably Tony cheated on her this time' McGee thought as he walked inside, both Abby and Ziva didn't notice him until he coughed to get their attention "Hello beautiful" He looked at Abby who had jumped out of her skin as she span to look directly at him.

"McGee!" she screamed as she bounded over to him and jumped on him into a tight hug that made McGee gasp for breath, Ziva's eyes narrowed and brightened up slowly but the guilt was still there when she saw the pain in his eyes, it could also be contributed to the fact that Abby was choking the life out of him.

"Oh I missed you so much" Abby whimpered into the crook of his neck.

"You're going to miss me a hell of a lot more if you don't loosen your grip" McGee rasped out before she let go of him completely allowing him to regain his breathing but was cut off by the sharp pain cutting across his cheek "Don't you ever do that again" she snarled as her breathing became heavy and tears engulfed her eyes.

"I deserved that" McGee nodded and held his arms outwards by his side "I deserve another" he felt the next one cutting across his other cheek and he stood his ground but was soon cut off when she hugged him tightly sobbing "Shh its ok" McGee muttered softly to her.

Ziva was near tears as she opened her mouth to speak but silenced herself before she could talk.

Abby soon let go pulled back and looked at Ziva whose eyes was engulfed in tears "Hello Ziva" McGee said gently and she smiled bright "Hello McGee" the tears poured from her eyes as she took a few shaky steps forward towards him, Abby looked to McGee and gave him a nod when he past her the CAF POW and she squealed in delight taking her drink and walking back over to the computer.

"Oh McGee" Ziva whimpered as she began to sob uncontrollably.

McGee sighed softly shaking his head "Ziva" he walked over to her and pulled her into a soft embrace, she wrapped her arms around him sobbing hard as he slid his hands up and down her back.

"I'm so sorry" she cried muffled as her head was buried in his chest.

"It's ok… I forgive you" he was surprised what came out of his mouth.

She smiled sadly as she pulled back and her hand went to caress his cheek until he pulled back "I said I forgive you… but not that much" he smiled "I don't want to get hurt again" he turned away to the elevator.

"McGee…" he looked over his shoulder to her "I am so sorry" her eyes poured with tears.

"Me too Ziva" he gave her a sad smiled and looked at Abby "Catch up with you another time Abby" he nodded and headed towards the elevator.

McGee's POV:

The elevator felt like forever… I was in the confined space on my own thinking back to the moment when I caught them on the camera we had set up to supervise them… how can they be so stupid to forget the camera… I couldn't help it… I laughed.

The elevator stopped at the bullpen allowing me to leave and head towards my desk, Tony was sitting at his desk and looked sadly at me… Probably Ziva or Abby told him what happened.

Tony came over to me and coughed to get my attention which was not a surprise.

"Yes Tony" I said to him.

"Hey McGee" he fiddled with his hands thinking "how was the reunion with Abby?" He asked.

"It was great… I missed her" I typed on my computer.

"And Ziva?" and there we go.

"Her… not so much" I looked at him and glared "And 'no' I didn't miss you either" I answered his question before he could ask.

"McGee…" He started until a slap sounded from the back of his head, he groaned and I smirked "Hey Gibbs" I greeted cheerfully.

"Dinozzo… Let McGee work" Tony nodded and went to his desk.

Here was where I belonged… this is where my heart belonged…

Home.

(I hope you enjoyed the first part of this trilogy… please review and enjoy pt. 2 which will be coming soon)

Lycanboy666.


End file.
